Against the Odds
by Treasure Ryder
Summary: Life in 17th Century Japan for two orphan sisters can be harsh. The arrival of the Imperial Army could only make things worse, right? Can two women put the past behind them and find love while trying to survive society and its demands?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru; they belong to the wonderful Takeuchi Naoko. This story, however, is mine.**

**A/N:** This Haruka and Michiru fiction is set in 17th century Japan. I will be using Japanese honorifics in this story, but if I use them in the wrong way please let me know. Also, this story will be completely AU. Any form of comment and critic is welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

The warm glow of the fire filled the one room cottage on a bitter winter's night. Two trembling figures sat hunched near the flame trying to warm their freezing bodies. The smaller figure started to wail as a cold gust of wind blew through the open windows, destroying the flames and banging the only door open. The mother of the child brought her five year old daughter onto her lap, and started to stroke the girl's curly hair, trying to hush the distressed child.

oVoVoVoVoVo

The sound of men marching through the thick forest alerted three shadows that time was slowly ebbing away. Before them pressed against a tree, was a middle-aged man whose lips were blue and hands were trembling, due to the icy temperature and lack of warm clothes.

The tallest member of the trio stepped forward and pressed a short, sharp blade on the man's throat, before whispering, " answer, you baka!" The poor man just turned his head, not answering. Then suddenly, he felt piercing pain and everything went black. Darkness filled his world.

oVoVoVoVoVo

A loud thump echoed through the night. It made Tenoh-san's ears prickle. There were many different sounds that Tenoh-san could associate with the night but the noise he just heard sounded suspiciously like a body of some large animal or possibly a human, coming into contact with the forest floor. The rapid footsteps which could be heard after the thump confirmed his suspicions.

Darting forward into the bushes with his sword drawn, Tenoh-san came across a figure lying on the cold earth that was covered in snow. Upon moving closer, the soldier could see the motionless form was a man, most likely poor because of the rags he wore. Crimson red liquid was splayed across his clothes and the ghostly pale face told Tenoh-san that the man was dead. Sighing, he bent down and picked up the body and started to carry him away back to his fellow soldiers.

Later that night when all was silent, Tenoh-san prayed for the dead man and his family who didn't know that their loved one had moved on. He also whispered a small prayer for his own daughter and wife, before standing up from his kneeling position and heading back to his camp quietly not wanting to disturb the silence.

In a small home, in the deathly quiet forest a shrill cry could be heard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru; they belong to the wonderful Takeuchi Naoko. This story, however, is mine.**

**A/N: This chapter and the rest of the story is set 11 years after the events of the prologue, which makes Michiru 16 years old. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The market square of the town of Kibō was busy and bustling. Small stalls lined the cobble stone streets where each Saturday morning vendors tried to sell their goods. Servants of the Lords and Ladies of Kibō raced around while noblemen and noblewoman rode in their carriages, watching the madness while thinking how superior they were compared to the people before their eyes. The people in the streets did not take much notice of the other humans around them, only taking care of themselves. However, each Saturday morning around 10 o'clock everyone would stop and stare as one of the most beautiful creatures that had graced the town, would come to buy what she needed. Her long, curly aqua hair, large ocean blue eyes and curvaceous body concealed by a simple brown wool dress gained the attention of many different eyes.

Walking into the market square the aqua haired beauty ignored the staring eyes. Quickly she went about her business of buying food for herself and her very small family. Once finishing her purchasing and spending her last ichibuban she walked to the town well to join the queue for water. While waiting for her turn the young woman overheard two maids from the local Lord's houses gossiping.

"It's true Tennō Heika and Kōgō Heika are moving from their summer house to their estate just outside of Kibō. My master received a letter last Thursday from one of Tennō Heika's noblemen. It seems that master-sama's house will be quite busy this coming autumn," one maid explained to her friend.

"If the Tennō Heika is coming that means the army will be too. The soldiers that protect Tennō Heika come from wealthy families all over Japan. Just think of all the young, handsome men that will be walking Kibō's streets in the next few months!"

"Hai!" replied the shorter maid before filling her pail with water and leaving with her friend, both giggling.

After hearing the two excited maids' conversation the beautiful woman's ocean blue eyes widen. '_The army is coming back to Kibō!' _Frowning, she collected the water she needed before leaving the town square carrying two woven baskets and her pail of water.

"I'm home," a feminine voice called.

oVoVoVoVoVo

Inside the small cottage an eleven year old girl stopped sewing to go outside to see her older sister who had just come back from the market. Once outside, she took the pail filled with water from her sister before taking it inside and placing it on an old table near one of the cottage's small windows.

"You're home early Onee-chan," the girl remarked with a grateful smile on her face.

"I tried to be as quick as possible; I know how you hate being left alone for more than four hours. I was lucky today. Everything that we needed for the next week was available at the market today, so I didn't need to go searching down other streets, unlike last week."

The younger girl nodded her head in thanks before embracing her older sister, Michiru, who was surely tired after carrying the food and water for over an hour from town. Looking into her sister's tired eyes the girl wondered if her Onee-chan had been up before dawn again. Sighing, she took her Onne-chan's hand and led her to one of the two wooden seats they owned, before going to make her a cup of tea.

"Arigatou, Ume-chan", Michiru said as she was given a warm cup of tea. Her sister nodded her head in acknowledgement before sitting opposite the young woman.

"Did you hear anything interesting while you were in town today, Onee-chan?" Umeko asked.

"Hai, I heard two maids talking while waiting for some water. It seems Tennō Heika will be moving into his estate with the royal court for this autumn and winter, which means the Imperial Army, will be returning," Michiru explained to her sister.

Umeko grimaced as she listened to her sister with frustrated eyes that mirrored Michiru's. "The Imperial Army, I hope we don't come into contact with them, Onee-chan."

"As do I imouto-chan.I have no wish to spend time with the army or help them in any way, considering they took our otou-san's life many years ago."

"Hai," Umeko whispered, closing her eyes, effectively hiding her pain- filled blue orbs. She had missed her chance of having a father in her life, due to the Imperial Army who had killed her otou-san many moons ago, during the coldest winter that Kibō had ever experienced.

Placing her hand on her sister's shoulder as a comforting gesture Michiru gave Umeko a sad smile. She still remembered the day when her father was murdered. The sounds of her okaa-san crying the next morning as they searched for her otou-san, only to find a pale figure of a man wearing blood soaked clothes. That morning had given her nightmares for months which only disappeared with the birth of her little sister, Umeko Kaioh, half a year later.

Standing up Michiru went over to the food she had purchased earlier that day, to start preparing the dinner her sister and herself would eat- cooked rice and a few vegetables that were ready for eating from their small garden.

"Are you going to work tomorrow, Onee-chan?"

"Hai Ume-chan. We have no money left in the spending jar so I will be going to Goshujin-sama's house tomorrow as well as Monday and Tuesday so we will have some coins to buy the food we will need on Wednesday."

oVoVoVoVoVo

Loud talking filled the grand hall in the Imperial Palace in Osaka, Japan. Soldiers from the Emperor Higashiyama's Imperial Army stood before the Chrysanthemum Throne awaiting their next orders. Rumours were being passed between the soldiers as the men tried to guess the reason why they had been woken by their superiors at the early time of three in the morning. The level of noise continued to rise as the leader of the Imperial Army entered. A young soldier standing on the far side of the room stood observing the events taking place in front of their dark green eyes. Smirking, the soldier waited three seconds before mouthing the word 'now'.

"Attention!"

The Imperial Army's leader's voice rang through the hall with silence instantly following it. The corners of the green eyed soldier's mouth twitched into another smirk as each man in the room stood up straight, not wanting to displease their superior.

"Good morning men! I see you do not mind waking up so early in the morning on a Sunday, after hearing the amount of noise in this room that you made!"

Upon hearing the reprimanding tone in their leader's voice the soldiers bowed their heads in shame waiting for Hiroto to order them to rise.

"Rise, Samurai of the Emperor Higashiyama!"Hiroto instructed. "Now, I will discuss the reason why we are here at such an early hour of the morning." After quickly scanning the room to make sure he had every ones attention, Hiroto announced that the Chrysanthemum court will be moving to the town of Kibō located north-east of Osaka. "As you all know the Imperial Army will be broken up into three groups."

"The first group will stay at this castle to watch the citizens of Osaka, making sure that no disloyalty to the throne occurs when the Imperial Court leaves and that no unseemly characters follow the procession. "

"When Tennō Heika reaches Kibō the second group will stay at the estate where the court will be held for the next few months. The Samurai in this group will be protecting the Emperor for the duration of his stay."

"The third division will be spread among the community of Kibō observing the people, rich and poor, stopping any plots to hurt the Tennō Heika before they reach the estate. A scout who has recently returned from Kibō discovered that there are numerous people living in the Kibō area that are poor. These people might try to harm the Emperor due to the belief that the Emperor has been an unfair ruler. Every guard from this group will be watching a family of the lower class. The lower class in Kibō all have homes for some unknown reason. This needs to be uncovered by the Samurai in this division."

"Is this clear?"

A chorus of "hai" was heard after Hiroto's question.

"Tomorrow, members of the Imperial Army of Emperor Higashiyama will leave from the city of Osaka for Kibō!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my story. **

**A few quick translation/cultural notes-**

Tennō Heika - His Majesty the Emperor

Kōgō Heika - Her Majesty the Empress

Imouto - younger sister

Onee-chan- older sister

Otou-san - father

Okaa-san- mother

Emperor Higashiyama - was the 113th Emperor of Japan and his reign was from 1687 to 1709. Emperor Higashiyama's wife was Empress Yukiko and together they had one daughter the Imperial Princess Akiko

Ichibuban- is a gold or silver coin that was part of Tokugawa Japan's currency. It was worth a quarter of a Koban which is the second highest valued coin during Tokugawa Japan.

Kibō- is a fictional town that I created. In Japanese kibō means hope.

Thanks and feel free to leave a comment, critic or review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru; they belong to the wonderful Takeuchi Naoko. This story, however, is mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Konnichiwa, Michiru-chan" greeted Ren Akiyama as she allowed the young woman to enter the house in which they both worked.

"Good morning, Akiyama-san. Are you sure it is fine with Goshujin-sama for me to start work this week on a Sunday instead of a Monday?" Michiru asked as she hung up her black hood.

"Hai, another one of the girls was dismissed yesterday and we would be short handed today if you didn't volunteer."

Michiru let out a relieved sigh before walking into the kitchen and tying an apron around her waist. The last thing she needed was to be shooed away by the head maid in her Goshujin-sama's home because she thought she was being a greedy girl trying to get more money. Michiru smiled wryly at her own thoughts that were so far from the truth. If she had enough money not to work ten hours a day, six days a week then she wouldn't be coming to work on her day off. Why would she want to spend more time than necessary in the presence of one old, cranky maid and other young girls who were always whispering cruel comments about her family situation behind her back?

Quietly, Michiru set to work, preparing her Goshujin-sama's breakfast, thinking of her younger sister who was spending her day by herself in their small cottage in the forest.

oVoVoVoVoVo

"Onee-chan, you're home late tonight," Umeko said as she ushered a tired looking Michiru into their cottage.

"Hai, Goshujin-sama held a party tonight so I had to stay back and help. He announced his intention of having a party about two hours prior to the event. Why he failed to mention it earlier I don't know. However, it was not such a bother as Goshujin-sama gave each worker extra money for working longer."

"I understand. Come have some of the green tea I just prepared, it is still warm," Umeko suggested.

"You are too kind Ume-chan. I have been away all morning and afternoon, as well as most of the evening and you are not upset with me; even after I broke my promise," said Michiru as she sat herself down, watching her sister bustle around their home.

"Don't be silly Onee-chan! If you didn't go out and work we would starve to death or perish because of the bitter winters that we face every year," Umeko exclaimed to her sister, smiling tenderly at the older female. "Now drink this tea and then go to bed, you are obviously tired."

Michiru sighed; her sister was acting just like their mother before she died two years ago. Silently, Michiru sipped the warm liquid glancing over at the table by her sister's stool.

"Ume-chan, want is on that piece of parchment?"

"Oh, well it is a note I picked up in town when I went to visit Amaya-chan earlier today. It says that everyone in town must meet in two days at the town square. It was written by one of the noblemen in Kibō; it seems that they have something to tell the people."

"Now off to bed!" Umeko explained using a motherly tone.

"Hai, okaa-san!"

oVoVoVoVoVo

Tenoh Haruka had been a Samurai since the age of eleven. Haruka was the only child of Tenoh Aya, a war hero who had served Japan for forty years of his life before retiring at the age of 52 with an injured arm and shoulder. Haruka who had always admired Aya when he was dressed in his Samurai uniform, and wished to join the Imperial Army, and to follow in her otou-san's footsteps. The only problem that Haruka faced in becoming a Samurai for the Emperor was the fact that only men could join such an important army. Being a female was never an issue for Haruka until the day she decided to become a Samurai. In order to be a Samurai Haruka had to hide her female identity.

Of course her otou-san had agreed to teach her all he knew so she could live her dream. She still remembered the day when she officially became a Samurai and the proud smile that was displayed on her otou-san's face.

Now at the age of sixteen Haruka had never thought that a Samurai of her status would be spending the next three months living in a small town just waiting for anything to happen out of the ordinary. She was a person of action not an observer.

Haruka had heard that the distance between Osaka and Kibō was only four days travelling by horseback. Happy that the journey was one of the shortest trips she had been on, Haruka relaxed in her saddle closing her dark green eyes for a moment. She had never been through this part of Japan before and although she was not a scout she was a very observant person by nature. Enjoying the scenery around her seemed like the perfect way to past the time, compared to talking to the men riding close to her. They were all members of noble families who wanted to have a hero to talk and brag about. She hated people like that, and it seemed that in her division, which was the third, she had been stuck with all of them. Although being with these aristocratic men was not such a loss. It would be much easier hiding her female outlines when the soldiers around her didn't care about what she was doing.

oVoVoVoVoV

By the time night had fallen the soldiers in the Imperial Army had finished setting up their cloth tents and were sitting by numerous fires in small groups chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Haruka, who had strayed away from her division, was now standing at one of the quieter fires enjoying the peace and her own space before having to share a tent with one another soldier. Once finishing her dinner which consisted of rice and some sake, Haruka slipped into one of the many red tents that were scattered through the forest the Army was camping in for the night. After making sure there were no soldiers walking near her tent, Haruka took off her cloth shirt, revealing the binding she used to flatten her chest. She loosened the bandage for a brief moment, allowing herself breath properly, before tightening the cloth and shoving on her night shirt.

Knowing that there was still about an hour before Hiroto ordered everyone into their tents to rest before another long 16 hour ride, Haruka rummaged through her horse's bag trying to find her quill and a piece of parchment. Setting herself on her bed roll, Haruka started to write a letter to her father. The many campfires light allowed her to see what she was writing without needing a candle. The last thing she wanted to do was to set alight her tent as well as the other soldier's. Apart from the soldiers who had come from affluent families, Haruka was one of the only members in the Army that could write more than a couple of quick lines. To be caught while writing a long letter by one of the uneducated soldiers could lead to being harassed or possibly unprotected during battle due to jealousy.

'Imagine if they found out that one of Japan's best soldiers was a female!' Haruka thought as she sealed her letter in an envelope before tucking it away under her small amount of possessions.

A few minutes later Haruka heard the low voices of the soldiers coming closer to the sleeping area. Quickly she slipped into her bed roll as her fellow soldier, Minami Takeshi, entered the tent. Takeshi was a twenty seven in age and had been in the Imperial Army for the last five years of his life. His height, his broad build and his skill as a fighter made him a force to be reckoned with during battle. It was too bad that he had an ugly personality and was one of the greediest men that Haruka had ever met. Takeshi always had to have everything his way and the only person in the Army that could control he so to speak, was Hiroto. However, when the general wasn't looking Takeshi always stole from the new recruit's supplies and bullied smaller soldiers into doing his washing or other chores for him. The only soldiers he didn't pick many fights with were the soldiers that had been in the Imperial Army longer than he had, making them his superiors. Haruka was one of the lucky few. However, Takeshi openly showed his dislike for the blonde soldier whenever he could although he wouldn't be able to anything during the night. Hiroto who knew about Takeshi's mean streak had placed his tent next to Haruka's, effectively stopping Takeshi from taking advantage of her.

"Too tired from the ride Tenoh?" Takeshi asked gruffly as he pulled off his shirt replacing it with a clean one.

Deciding to ignore the rude way he addressed her Haruka replied in an indifferent tone, "I enjoy peace more than listening to your obnoxious laughter."

"Why you little-"

"I wouldn't say or do anything if I were you, Takeshi, considering Hiroto-san is next door," Haruka interrupted before turning over, signalling the end of their short conversation.

Grunting Takeshi nodded his head before slipping into his bed roll beside Haruka's. The two soldiers lay silently in their dimly lit tent for a few moments before the fires outside finally were completely extinguished and their sleeping quarters went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter 1 review replies-

Nalia-san- I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope the second was just as good, if not better. ;)

Faint Fiction- It seems I did do a good job of the first chapter. Also thanks for your encouraging concerning your message.

Glomu17- Hey, I too love reading historical stories. I thought it was about time I wrote a Haruka and Michiru one. Thanks for the positive words.

Petiyaka- Thank-you! The Imperial Army isn't a very violent army; it is more for protecting the Emperor and his family. However, there will be a few corrupted individuals.

Translation/Culture Notes-

Sake: A Japanese rice based beverage believed to originated in the Nara period (710-794).

Goshujin: Means master for example one's owner or employer.

Thanks and feel free to leave a comment, critic or review.


End file.
